


【兔赤】当木兔前辈变成了顺毛

by Chrides



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrides/pseuds/Chrides
Summary: *灵感来自https://mr.baidu.com/nkmtc6d
Relationships: 木兎光太郎/赤苇京治
Kudos: 58





	【兔赤】当木兔前辈变成了顺毛

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自https://mr.baidu.com/nkmtc6d

今天的枭谷排球部依然很和谐。  
  
赤苇京治把手里的饮料刚放下，就看到一个陌生的身影鬼鬼祟祟走进体育馆。赤苇皱了皱眉，放轻脚步走上去，猛地一拍那人的肩膀——  
  
“呜哇！！！”木兔光太郎吓得差点摔倒，连忙转过头来不高兴的说，“干嘛啊赤苇！”  
  
赤苇目瞪口呆，半晌才说：“你……你谁啊？”  
  
眼前的木兔，显然不是那个赤苇认识的木兔了。  
  
他的发型不对。  
  
“有什么认不出来的！头发放下来了而已啊！”木兔不高兴的说，“赤苇你到底是不是我男朋友啊！”  
  
不——绝不是那么简单的。赤苇看着木兔顺毛的样子，震惊的说：“可是……不，木兔前辈，你的头发怎么了？”  
  
木兔闻言居然扭捏起来，半天才小声问：“帅吗？”  
  
“唔……嗯……”要说帅气也可以吧，但赤苇看着那一头服服帖帖的银发，感觉到自己的手在发痒。  
  
好想摸。  
  
木兔满意的点头：“嘿嘿！我要换个形象！”  
  
话虽如此，但这也差太多了。  
  
木兔见赤苇没发表意见，立刻不满道：“你都不问问是为什么吗！”  
  
“为什么？”赤苇配合的发问。  
  
“因为今天阿月要来了啊！我要让他大吃一惊！让他明白前辈的魅力！”  
  
赤苇看着木兔自信满满的样子，虽然没能搞清楚这其中的因果关系，但到底还是没有出言打击：“唔……请加油。”  
****  
****  
月岛是来借参考书的。  
  
“感觉木兔前辈的话，参考书一定一个字都没有，可以当新书用呢。”——这是月岛的原话。木兔完全没能听出其中的深意，很高兴的答应了。  
  
月岛到达枭谷学园时，赤苇和木兔就站在校门口等他。月岛无视木兔向赤苇打了招呼，然后问道：“赤苇前辈，请问木兔前辈在哪里？”  
  
“就这里啊阿月！”木兔气愤的喊道，“你没看到我？”  
  
月岛看了他一眼，然后明显被吓了一跳。  
  
“木兔前辈？！”他惊讶的说，“但是……头发……”  
  
能让月岛露出这种表情，木兔感到成就感十足，立刻开心的自顾自说：“喂阿月！难得来一趟，我们去吃冰吧！”  
  
“但是……”  
  
“你有什么事吗？”木兔不开心的看过来。  
  
配合那软乎乎的头发，居然有些可怜兮兮。  
  
月岛一噎，拒绝的话没能说出口。  
  
于是就被拉去吃冰了。  
  
三个人坐在店铺里，赤苇平静的看着一系列放在平时根本不可能发生的事情——木兔被女孩子搭讪（虽然他自己并没意识到），木兔被卖冰的阿姨免费赠送了一杯奶昔，木兔被周围的初中女生脸红的盯着看，木兔……  
  
啊，木兔要求赤苇喂他。  
  
而且赤苇没撑住答应了。  
  
真是失策。  
  
女孩子们的目光太过热烈，月岛很快就受不了的告辞了。木兔挽留失败，事到如今即便迟钝如他也发现了问题，惊讶的问：“那些女孩子是在看我吗？”  
  
“是啊木兔前辈。”  
  
“但是为什么今天……啊！”木兔恍然大悟，很兴奋的抓着赤苇，“果然是发型吧！没错吧！”  
  
赤苇盯着他，平和的脸上露出微笑：“的确……木兔前辈这样子很可爱。”  
  
木兔一下子蔫了：“可、可爱？”  
  
“嗯，像是被顺了毛的猫头鹰，很乖巧的样子。”  
  
木兔被这个描述打击到了。  
  
他偷偷瞄着赤苇：“……那你呢？你对我还是这么冷淡！”  
  
赤苇听到他的控诉，很安定的说：“平时木兔前辈就很帅气了，我没必要表现的很特别。”  
  
“你不喜欢这个发型？”  
  
赤苇沉吟道：“硬要说的话……的确是不喜欢吧。”  
  
木兔更受打击了：“为什么？！”  
  
“因为……”赤苇依然摆着那张安定平静的脸，“这样子注目木兔前辈的人太多了，像是我的东西被觊觎一样，很不开心。”  
  
木兔傻傻的瞪着他，片刻后——  
  
“赤苇！！！”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你是不是在吃醋！”  
  
“是啊，木兔前辈。”  
  
木兔仰天大笑：“我就知道！赤苇超——级喜欢我！我最棒了！HEY——HEY——HEY！！！”  
  
赤苇微笑以对。  
  
于是第二天，木兔恢复了一如既往的炸毛头。  
  
“赤苇赤苇！你是不是特别喜欢我！”木兔缠着赤苇不放。赤苇很配合的点头：“是啊是啊，木兔前辈。”  
  
“哈哈哈！”  
  
枭谷的其他人：……感觉赤苇今天好像不是在敷衍呢……错觉吗……  
  
END


End file.
